megamandiesattheendfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Dies At The End: All Good Things
All good things Is the series finale of Mega man dies at the end Plot The episode starts with Mega man and Guts man driving in the ghost busters car when guts man finds a ghost portal dis-player thing. Mega man tells Guts man to focus and plays the 8 bit ghost buster theme. Mean while Bass, Proto Man, X, and Zero rammed them from behind shocking Mega Man and Guts Man. Bass starts shooting at them and Guts Man claims He can't lose them. Mega Man claims this it cant get worse only for super cop to land on top of ther car and start attacking them. Confused Bass claims that theirs some sort of cop in there car. zero tell him to take them down,only for x to start kissing him. Bass shots the tires of the truck in front of Mega Man and Guts Man only To destroy the top part of the car and super cop and for Bass, proto man, X, and zero to crash into the truck. Guts Man try's to upgrade his car in a truck only to get questioned by a confused trucker. Mega Man calls him a dick and Guts Man runs him over. Guts Man claims there gonna make it only to get stopped by a cliff. scared they'll get caught Guts Man starts to cry. Mega Man says they should keep driving. They pound there Butt Buddies ring and drive of the cliff as soon as the others arrive. As they're falling a western narrator stops the video and claims " well looks like the mega boy is up to no good again. seems they're up a shit creek with out a paddle, why I bet they feel like a group of long tail cats in a room of rocket chair." and keeps on rambling until mega Man interrupts him and tells him to hurry up. The car crashes Killing Guts Man. Mega Man calls for Rush only to realize he left him in his truck. Proto man and Bass start flying down and claiming that he killed Guts Man. Scared Mega Man starts pacing pack and forth until Jesus comes. Mega Man address him as the guy who can walk on water.He says that's one of his miracles so he takes his powers and runs on water to escape bass and proto man. Bass says there's no escape.Then Michelangelo shows up presumably kills them by knocking them into the water. He apologizes and asked if Mega Man knew them. He responded with a "yah, put they're total pricks". Soon Mega Man goes to the turtles place to party as requested by Michelangelo.where Wily is seen talking to the rest of ninja turtles about the events of The fugitives . And apparently wily got rid of the 50,000 boxs Columbia record club was by dumping it into the sewers and blaming it on Mega Man. Not seeming to pay attention Mega Man looked up and realized the turtles were gonna kill him. But before they could Sonic the hedgehog shots the turtles and collects his pay from Bebop and Rockstedy. Eggman claims that it is boring and that he would like to go. Wily then calls Eggman an idiot, as it turns out there were rivals in podiatrist school. They start insulting each other before saying it was good to see the other podiatrist. Mega man say it was cool that they went to study feet together but X and Zero just killed Bebop and Rockstedy and were on there was to kill them. wily gets the idea to build a super robot with eggman to defeat them. X and zero show up ad were about to get attacked by Eggman and Wilys robot. But it backfires as the machine explodes due to the fact that eggman ate the drug pizza. a huge chunk of the machine lands on sonic, eggman, and Wily. Dr Eggman admits to eating the drug pizza. Dr.Wily then claims he hates eggman. Mega Man defeats Zero and X and loses a his canon hand. Mega Man says " its spiked to meet you" were his is criticized by his pun. Mega Man then claims that he and wily should join there team, to witch sonic replies by pushing him in the spikes and killig him claiming" I'm not sharing the spot light.". Trivia * This is the series finale. * This is Sonic's second appearance in the show the first being On the lam * This is eggman's fist appearance on the show * This is the third time Sonic and Mega Man interacted First Being On the lam and the second was sonic for Hire: Mega Man. * The most characters died in this episode. * Guts man died for a second time in this episode. Category:Episodes